Secret Base
by Kamilia07329
Summary: A songfic based from Ano Hana's ending theme Secret Base


So I just finished watching Ano Hana and I cried like hell. I think I can fill up an ocean with my tears. LOL. Anyway. Secret Base (the anime's Ending theme) gave me an idea of a fanfic. Reviews, criticisms etc are welcome in this. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ano Hana. But this is one of the best animes that I've ever watched! ^_^

_You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future_

_And our big hope, I won't forget them._

_I believe that we will meet _

_In August 10 years later._

_The best memories..._

It's been 10 years since Menma went to heaven. Everyone had finally moved on with their lives. All of us are studying in universities. Anaru took up fashion design in hopes of being a famous designer someday. Tsuruko and Yukiatsu studied at the same school. Tsuruko took up Law while Yukiatsu took up business. Poppo finally found a place to settle near my house. But he postponed university life first with work to sustain his needs.

As for me, well, I graduated and currently taking up culinary. Of course, I still help my old man with the work so that we have money at home.

Today is the last day of summer break. I took the time to go hike up in the mountains... Back to the base which we've built together when we were kids. Back to our home. Back to her home.

_Our meeting was made in a moment at the intersection walking home._

_You called out to me, didn't you? "Let's go home together."_

_While I embarrassedly hid my face with my bag,_

_In truth, I was very, very happy._

I arrived at our base. Since Poppo found a place of his own, he moved out of the fort. Now it was deserted... empty. Cobwebs and dusts were everywhere. I dusted off one of the benches and lied down on it.

My gaze fell upon the marking on the wall...

"The Super Peace Busters should always get along"

I can feel tears brimming up on eyes; blurring my vision as I remember who wrote the marking...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menma...

_Ah, the way the fireworks beautifully bloom in the sky is a bit lonely._

_Ah the wind flows along the time._

_So happy, having so much fun, we had so many adventures_

_Inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us._

I formed the Super Peace Busters. Me, Poppo, Yukiatsu, Tsuruko, Anaru and Menma. We promise to protect the peace. I created it when we were little kids. Ever since the formation of Super Peace Busters, we've built this fort, hidden from the eyes of others. Here, we've had our fun times. We've laughed, cried and goof off together under this base. Poppo was the one who engrave the "The Super Peace Busters" on the wall. Menma was the one who added the rest...

Menma...

_You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future_

_And our big hope, I won't forget them._

_I believe that we will meet _

_In August 10 years later._

_I knew that you screamed "Thank You" from the bottom of your heart till the very end._

_A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely isn't it._

_The best memories..._

I remember the summer when you suddenly appeared. I considered you as the beast of summer but as time pass by; I started to shrug it off. Anaru and the others didn't believe me when I said that you've come back. They only believed when you made your presence in your diary.

"Today I played at the secret fort with everyone who had grown up. You shouldn't fight. The Super Peace Busters should always get along."

I remember that entry. That was your last entry in your diary. That entry made Anaru and the others convinced that you are there with us. Sometimes, I wonder... why only me? Why you did only showed up to me and not to the others. But thanks to you, the Super Peace Busters were reformed during the time that you were here. We all helped you in granting your wish back then. So that you could ascend to heaven and be reincarnated. Who knew that wish was for me...

_Ah, summer break will be over in a little longer too, so_

_Ah, the sun and moon get along._

_So sad, so lonely, we had so many fights_

_Inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us._

We all have our own little fights inside the base. We've always known that you're a crybaby. And Anaru and the others will blame for it. We also have our own insecurities back then. Back on that day... I shouldn't have said that.

"_Ne Jintan." Anaru started off._

"_What?"_

"_You like Menma don't you?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Who would like an ugly girl like-" _

I can still remember that smile. It's like it's... forced. Menma didn't even cry during that time. And I ran out of the fort after that. Back then... I was a coward. I wouldn't admit that I like Menma. The "like" that I'm talking about is the one in which I can consider Menma as my wife. I wouldn't admit it. I was scared. With what Menma was going to say. But when we were about to send Menma off to heaven, Anaru repeated what happened on that day.

And that time... I told them the truth.

_I knew that you screamed "Thank You" from the bottom of your heart till the very end._

_A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely isn't it._

_The best memories..._

_There's nothing I can do about the sudden change of schools,_

_So I'll write letters, I'll call you, so please don't forget me_

_Forever, inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us._

I can't bring myself to forget you. I've always kept the letter you've given to each of us before you left. There's not a single day in my life where I didn't stop by and just think of you. I sometimes can't help but to think that... Life is unfair. How come it has to be you? Why can't you live on a normal life just like the rest of us.

All of us were in pain when we heard what happened to you. And we kept blaming ourselves for it. And because of it, we've drifted apart from each other. But when you showed up, you managed to reconnect us... back in the Super Peace Busters' hideout. And ever since then, we've kept contact with each other... Sometimes, we would hang around the base just like the old times. It's just that... we've all miss you. We are hoping that you were watching us from above. And I am hoping that you wouldn't forget about us...

_I was talking to you for so long at the end of summer_

_After we watched the sunset, we gaze at the stars._

_I will never forget the teardrops that flowed down your cheeks._

_I'm sure I will never forget_

_That you waved your hand with all your strength to the end._

_So let me be inside this dream like this for eternity..._

I had to admit. I don't want you to leave us again. I can still remember the smile you gave us when we found you. That smile will never be erased in our memories. It ended the right way... right Menma?

_You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future_

_And our big hope, I won't forget them._

_I believe that we will meet _

_In August 10 years later._

_I knew that you screamed "Thank You" from the bottom of your heart till the very end._

_A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely isn't it._

_The best memories..._

_The best memories..._

"Jintan..."

I opened my eyes. I sat up and it was then when I saw her. She was standing in the doorway. She's still wearing the same white one-piece dress with a blue ribbon. Her long hair's swaying with the light breeze. It was beginning to go dark when I saw her.

I couldn't believe it.

"Men...ma"

"Jintan. I've never forgotten about the Super Peace Busters. I haven't forgotten Anaru, Yukiatsu, Tsuruko or Poppo. And I am certain that I haven't forgotten you." Menma smiled gently.

I slowly stood up. Menma's here. I can see her. I slowly walked towards her and locked her in a tight embrace. Menma was startled at first but eventually returned the hug.

"I had never forgotten you too..."

"I'll always watch you. And Jintan..."

"Hmm.?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, Menma disappeared, leaving me all alone once again.

"Jintaaaaaaan!"

I went out to find Poppo, Anaru, Yukiatsu and Tsuruko going for the direction of the base. Somehow they managed to sense my presence inside. I waved at them in return.

"Jintan, we're having barbeque tonight." Poppo excitedly said while preparing the grill. Tsuruko and Anaru are busy cutting the meat while Yukiatsu helped out Poppo.

I just smiled and stared up to the now dark sky that is filled with stars. One star was shining brightly above. It's as if it's watching over us.

"Menma..."


End file.
